


Gone off road

by Vicky_Winchester221B



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, fluff and love, love and hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Winchester221B/pseuds/Vicky_Winchester221B
Summary: Sam hates keeping secrets from Dean, especially ones that involve someone in dean's life someone Dean loves someone they both love.





	1. They envelope

The moment he saw they envelope he realized who it was from, Sam turned it around to reveal the name and address. He had not seen or talked to Dean for a over a year now, seeing this envelope didn’t come as a surprise to him now, but instead more of a confusion. As much as he wanted to ignore the letter he still decided to open it because Dean was still his brother, It was obvious that it was important since he didn’t text or call but actually took the time to write it down on a paper and send it. Sam ripped the top of the envelope open to reveal a small paper. This paper was actually a postcard, but it had a Christmas tree on it instead of a traditional one with a location. He looked at the tree for a while then slowly turned it around to reveal the actual note. Dear Sammy i know this is kind of stupid but we would like to invite you to our Christmas dinner the rest of the information should be on the envelope. We hope we’ll be seeing you best regards Castiel & Dean. A tear ran down Sam’s face, neither did Sam know if it was a tear of joy. He hadn’t spoken to Dean in such a long time but Dean still sent him this invitation. He tried his best to ignore the fact that Castiel’s name was written there too. Sam couldn’t take his eyes of they envelope, he could only think about everything that’s happened between them, a tear drop ran from his eye down his face only to get on the envelope causing the writing to get smudged in that area. Another tear started running down but he wiped it away before it got on the writing again.

He then disgustingly threw they envelope on they dinning table and sat down on the chair next to the letter. He rubbed his face with his left hand in frustration. Since Sam had gotten a letter to this Christmas party it was obvious that Castiel had decided not to tell Dean anything about what had happened the year before, but Sam just couldn’t imagine what it would be like to stand face to face with his brother that knew nothing of the relation that his boyfriend and brother had had without him knowing. 30 minutes had already passed since he took the letter, he turned his head to the left to see the clock that was on the wall above the fireplace only to realize that he was going to be late for work. He took his bag from the table the keys that where is a ash tray at they entrance and stormed out the door, leaving they envelope behind and all its problems.  
At least in this emotional morning he got to work on time and did not have to deal with his bosses annoying angry voice that he always speaks in whenever Sam was late which happened more often then it should, but no one could really blame Sam no one truly knew what was going on in his life these last couple of months. He worked in a car repaired shop, he was in charge of ordering parts online and organising and counting them too, it may sound easy but in the place he worked it truly wasn’t, that might’ve been the reason why it was such an easy good paying job. But when he got all of the orders and saw all the papers he couldn’t help but think of the letter he had left on the table in the morning. And when his mind went to that paper it also went to Cas, this was the second time he had gotten this light headed feeling the first time was this morning when he got the letter. Before he knew it they end of the day had arrived, he packed his things and tried to get home as fast as he could. He opened the door dropped his bad and jacket on the floor and ran towards the dinning table but the letter wasn’t there, it wasn’t on the floor or anywhere close either.

The problem wasn’t so much that it was gone but because he lived alone and it was gone, which only means that someone else must have been in the house. He turned around quickly, Sam was now regretting the decision of leaving the letter at home he looked around again, he might have miss placed it. All of sudden he heard steps coming down stairs slowly. Sam ran towards the stairs to see a shadowy figure, it was very dark Sam could only see they outline of the person. It looked like a mad and they only other thing he could tell was that he was wearing some type of long coat. Sam then turned the lights on but he didn’t take his eyes off the figure. It took him a second but he then realised who it was, he ran up the stairs and hugged him with his whole body. The man unconfutably pushed Sam away. “Cas!! What are you doing here.” Castiel took a look at Sam but then he put his chine down and walked down the stairs leaving Sam all confused alone on the stairs. Sam was still kind of in shock and couldn’t say anything so he just decide to follow Cas. Sam turned around the corner to see Cas sitting alone in the middle of the sofa. Sam decided to join he slowly walked towards the sofa and sat close to Cas, they awkward silence was just beginning


	2. A different talk

Sam wanted to ask what was wrong ,but words just didn’t seem as if they were coming out. Castiel just sat there with his head down looking at the floor, Sam wasn’t good at telling what people felt, So whatever Cas had could have been sadness worry or just confusion. “umm so...what’s up ?” Sam tried to start the conversation in some way. Cas just turned to look at Sam and said “I need your help” “well that’s straight to the point .what happened, has it got to do with Dean? ”He’s missing, I don’t know what happened but it isn’t of his free will. Someone kidnapped him I’m sure.” “Well do you have any leads or something, did you hear someone see them or did they leave at least something” . Cas got up and turned towards the window on the left of the sofa. He angrily turned to Sam “if I had any leads do you really think I would be here talking to you”. Sam took that as an insult and responded “He’s my brother I expect you to tell me first that he is missing. Just cause you’re engaged does no mean that I don’t have a right to see him or know when something is wrong!” “well looking at the last year I don’t see why you would be interested at all, we all know that you don’t cars about us or him anyway. If you did you would have at least called.” After Castiel finished his sentence and stayed silent and thought about something, something Sam said. “what did you say earlier” asked Cas in confusion but seemed as if he perfectly members what Sam said. “what ?” “ you know, the part where you said we’re engaged.” “ I.. ...I don’t recall”. It was obvious to Cas that Sam knew what he was talking about and how Sam was trying to forget and pretend it never happened. “How do you know !? HOW?!” Sam took a step back, he didn’t want to answer but getting Castiel angry now warn the best option .

“I might have done a little research, you blocked me out of my brothers life, I wanted to know what was going on.” “ you stalked us” “I didn’t, someone else did” “ you hired a private investigator to spy on us, you could have called and asked yourself.” “seriously Cas, we all know that you weren’t going to let that happen, we all know that you think that I’m a bad influence.” Cas wanted to say something but then he stopped realizing that this wasn’t the reason he came here, this wasn’t time for family drama he needed Sam's help to find Dean. “look Sam, this isn’t time to bring up the past....” “I’m no the one who did” “ What I’m trying to say is that I do still need your help. Dean is still missing and we need to find him.” Cas was right this wasn’t the time to fight about stupid things, something really happened to his brother and he needed to find him.   
“Ok so, I had just finished work. I was home early and Dean wasn’t home yet. When he did get home he seemed scared and angry about something he left his bag and went back out when I asked home where he’s going he just said meeting with someone he didn’t say when he’ll be back or who it is like he usually does. I was worried that he was in a weird mood and didn’t tell me who he was meeting with, but it was almost 1 am.” A tear went down his face and tried to hold back the rest of them. Sam got up from the sofa and walked towards where Sam was standing. “Why didn’t you go after him ” “are you blaming this on me” “no, no” that’s what Sam might have said but he did blame him a little for everything that’s gone down hill in his life. “By the time I could say or do something he was already gone and there wasn’t anything else I could do. Isn’t t bed and when I woke up the next morning he still hadn’t come back.”   
Sam seemed like he wanted to say something else but changed his mind before he did say it “and how long ago did that happen”. Cas knew where Sam was going with this but he still answered his question. “This morning” “so you are here telling me that my brother is missing and he hasn’t even been gone for twenty-four hours. Are you sure he is even missing what if you just didn’t see him. Look Cas you can’t just make me worry about your stupid mistakes.


End file.
